My Secret Crush
by Exelion
Summary: Luego de pedirle ayuda a Pinkie con sus estudios, Rainbow encuentra entre los cuadernos prestados el diario de Pinkie, lleno de información personal sobre la chica rosa, pero sólo una cosa llamó su atención.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Era un día soleado en Canterlot High, pájaros volaban y cantaban en el aire y cosas como esas, un montón de adolescentes caminaban por los pasillos, algunos buscaban cosas en sus casilleros y conversaban antes de entrar a su próxima clase. En este contexto, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban en el casillero de esta última buscando algo de importancia.

—Gracias otra vez por prestarme tus libros de historia y tus cuadernos, Pinkie —dijo Rainbow Dash.  
—No hay problema Dashie, me gusta ayudar a mis amigas, en especial si eso ayuda a que eviten la escuela de verano para pasar tiempo juntas —respondió Pinkie, buscando en su casillero.  
—Seh, necesito todo el verano para practicar, no tengo tiempo que perder en la escuela estudiando todo una y otra vez —agregó apoyando su espalda en el casillero continuo con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—. Repíteme, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan buena en historia?  
—Realmente no lo sé… ¡Oh mira, un pastelillo! —exclamó Pinkie metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del casillero para agarrarlo— ¡Y todavía está fresco! Espera, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?  
—Olvídalo…—respondió Rainbow orbitando sus ojos mientras Pinkie salía del casillero.  
—Oh cierto, historia…—Pinkie puso su mano en su mentón y pensó— no lo sé, creo que simplemente me gusta la historia. ¿Quieres escuchar datos increíbles?  
—Ahora suenas como Twilight y sus enseñanzas de cerebrito.  
—¿Cuál de las dos?  
—Ambas.  
—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hache Twilight salió con nosotras?  
—¿Hache Twilight? —preguntó Rainbow confundida.  
—Tú sabes, Twilight humana.  
—¿Y la otra Twilight es qué? ¿E-Twilight?  
—No tontita, ella es pe Twilight, la pe es por princesa y poni —explicó Pinkie entre risas.

Rainbow atinó a asentir, agregando mentalmente términos Pinkie a su diccionario al mismo tiempo que el timbre de la escuela sonó fuerte, haciendo que todos corrieran a sus respectivas clases.

—Toma —dijo Pinkie arrojando un libro de texto y tres cuadernos a Rainbow, quien los atrapó en el aire—, espero que eso sea suficiente para pasar la prueba.  
—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Debo correr, nos vemos Pinkie —despidió Rainbow corriendo a su clase.  
—¡Adiós! —dijo ella, dando brincos a su próxima clase.

 **XXX**

Esa noche, Rainbow hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer concentrada y aprender el contenido del cuaderno de Pinkie, resaltado en color rosa. Estaba mejor organizado de lo que ella creía, la dueña era Pinkie Pie después de todo.

Rainbow había saltado la práctica y permanecido despierta hasta medianoche leyendo todo lo que pudo. Cuando la luna se encontraba en el punto más alto, ella estaba cansada, sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Estúpido profesor Discord y su tonta barba de chivo —susurró Rainbow mirando el techo—, bien, eso es todo por hoy.

Cerró el cuaderno y lo arrojó hacia donde estaban los demás, calculando mal y haciendo que este chocase con ellos y los tumbara al suelo. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlos, pero algo llamó su atención: un cuaderno diferente a los demás, con una cubierta llena de color con el nombre de Pinkie en letras grandes en la parte de arriba y una gran D en el centro.

Rainbow estaba por abrir el cuaderno cuando de pronto, leyó la pequeña aclaración en la parte inferior de la tapa: "La D es de diario". Ella rió entre dientes y lo abrió, reemplazando su cansancio por curiosidad, al menos por algunos minutos.

Luego de leer muchas páginas, Rainbow descubrió que el diario era aburrido; cada página era un resumen de su vida diaria sin grandes secretos. El diario no era digno de la pelea de tres segundos que tuvo con su consciencia.

Pero antes de cerrarlo, una página llamó su atención, de ella cayó un poco de brillantina rosa, era inusual porque, a excepción de esa página, las demás eran prolijas y bien escritas. Cuando pasó la hoja, sus pupilas se agrandaron y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. De repente, una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro.

 **XXX**

Al día siguiente, casi todas las amigas de Rainbow estaban sentadas charlando, sin embargo una de las ocupantes usuales faltaba en aquella mesa de cafetería.

—Hola chicas.  
—Hola Rainbow —saludaron todas excepto Twilight, quien sólo hizo el gesto con su mano.  
—¿Dónde está Pinkie? —preguntó Rainbow mirando alrededor.  
—Está escogiendo el pastelillo perfecto —respondió Fluttershy.  
—No olvides que hoy es el día de pastelillo —agregó Rarity señalando la mesa de pastelillos—. Dios sabe que ella no se olvida.

Las demás giraron para ver a Pinkie saltar de un lado a otro de la mesa riendo a más no poder.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió Applejack.  
—Ayer Pinkie me prestó algunos cuadernos de historia, ¡pero uno de ellos resultó ser su diario!  
—Rainbow, no creo que sea una buena idea…—advirtió Sunset, dándose una idea de lo que Rainbow planeaba.  
—Mi consciencia trató de detenerme y no pudo, no lo intentes —interrumpió Rainbow—, así que allí estaba yo, leyendo su diario, pero no encontré nada interesante hasta que llegué a esta página.

Rainbow abrió el diario en la página indicada.

—No, no vamos a mirar, es una acción irrespetuosa para con nuestra amiga —comentó Rarity, desviando la mirada.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Es sobre la persona que le robó el corazón a Pinkie~ —dijo Rainbow casi cantando, sonriendo ante la victoria.

Los ojos de todas se agrandaron y rápidamente tomaron el diario para leer las mismas palabras que Rainbow. Nada hubiera llamado su atención, después de todo era Pinkie, la chica más feliz de la ciudad. Era bien sabido que su felicidad provenía de su pasión por la repostería, sus amigas, su familia y nada más. Es por eso que nadie esperaba que ella gustara de alguien, alguien que la hacía más feliz de lo usual.

Todas reaccionaron de diferentes maneras; Applejack acomodando su sombrero, Rarity jugando con su cabello y Fluttershy acariciando a Angel, quien estaba sentado en falda debajo de la mesa. Pero de todas las reacciones, Twilight era la de mayor confusión, una mezcla entre felicidad por su nueva amiga encontrando el amor, y preocupación por la razón de su afecto.

Luego de procesarlo por un minuto Twilight gritó:

—¡¿Mi hermano?!

Las otras la callaron y Twilight agachó la cabeza.

—¡Pero es mi hermano!  
—Y es tan dulce, nuestra querida Pinkie finalmente encontró alguien a quien amar —expresó Rarity risueña.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella sólo lo vio una vez cuando vino a recogerme de la escuela hace semanas —objetó Twilight.  
—Y es amor a primera vista —remarcó Sunset, uniéndose a Rarity y Fluttershy en un suspiro.  
—Pero él es mayor que ella, mucho más…—arguyó Twilight.  
—Parece que a ella no le importa, y no es como si estuviéramos hablando del conserje, es sólo tu hermano de veintitantos —refutó Rainbow.  
—Veinticinco.  
—¿Ves? Nada malo con eso —dijo Applejack—, además sólo estamos jugando contigo terroncito, después de todo es una cosa platónica, ¿cierto?  
—Creo que si… lo siento, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a todo este tema de la amistad —se disculpó Twilight—. Es sólo un flechazo. No es como si Pinkie fuera a intentar algo con mi hermano o algo parecido, me estresé por nada.

Todas en la mesa asintieron, excepto por Rainbow quien estaba pensativa.

—Tienes razón cerebrito, ella nunca intentaría algo con tu hermano, pero nosotras podemos.  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Twilight.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Pinkie tomó asiento junto a Rainbow con una pirámide de pastelillos en su bandeja, bloqueando su visión el tiempo suficiente para que Rainbow escondiera su diario. Todas pusieron su mejor sonrisa falsa momentos antes de que Pinkie devorara la mitad de su almuerzo en un bocado, excepto Rarity, quien adquirió un ligero tono de verde nausea.

—Oh, hola Rainbow, no te vi —dijo Pinkie luego de tragar—. ¿Cómo te fue con la sesión de estudio? ¿Mis notas te ayudaron?  
—Sí que me ayudaron —respondió mientras cerraba su mochila.  
—¡Qué bien! Uhm… preguntita, ¿encontraste algo que no debía estar ahí entre mis cuadernos? —preguntó Pinkie rogando con una sonrisa.

Rainbow observó a sus otras amigas, sus miradas no decían nada, pero en el fondo sabía que ellas le seguirían la corriente en esto.

—Nada que reportar.

La mente de Pinkie comenzó a buscar en cada lugar de la existencia donde podría estar su diario. Los pastelillos en su bandeja fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, como si estos fueran combustible para su cerebro. Las demás miraron a Rainbow, sus expresiones preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué?

Rainbow guiñó en respuesta.

—Así que Pinkie, estaba pensando, ahora que tenemos una nueva chica, tal vez deberíamos invitarla a su primera piyamada con nosotras.

La palabra fiesta alejó a Pinkie de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eso suena genial! Al fin podrás unirte en una de nuestras noches especiales hache Twilight.  
—¿Hache?  
—No preguntes —advirtió Rainbow.  
—Vamos a mirar algunas películas, jugar verdad o reto, hablar hasta el amanecer, hacer que Rarity nos maquille y hacer llamadas de broma —dijo Pinkie emocionada—. ¡Y todo se llevará a cabo en la mejor casa para fiestas, la mía!  
—Eso suena bien…  
—Espera un segundo —interrumpió Rainbow tapando la boca de Twilight con una mano—, Pinkie, es su primera piyamada, recuerda que tenemos que hacerla en su casa.  
—¡Tienes razón Rainbow! Tonta de mí, ¿Cómo pude olvidar la tradición?

La mente de Twilight hizo clic, quiso responder rápidamente para delatarla pero Rainbow era más rápida y le dio un suave codazo, por lo que se vio obligada a reformular sus palabras.

—Odiaría arruinar la tradición pero…  
—¿Tienes planes para este sábado? —preguntó Pinkie.  
—No, pero…  
—¿Padres estrictos?  
—No, mis padres van a estar lejos este fin de semana, pero…  
—¿Algún adulto responsable en caso de emergencia?  
—Sólo mi hermano pero…

A este punto, Twilight se estaba quedando sin excusas para pensar.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

«No puede ser coincidencia que Rainbow haya sugerido mi casa luego de mostrarnos el diario de Pinkie. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?» pensó Twilight, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda «Podría acabar con el trabajo de Shining en la policía si se enteran que él y una menor de edad tuvieron… no, Rainbow no puede ser tan mala… Tal vez es algo más; tal vez quiere jugar con los sentimientos de Pinkie o…».

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Pinkie otra vez.

Tal vez no sería tan malo como imaginaba.

—Sí, podemos hacerlo en mi casa.

 **XXX**

El siguiente sábado, las chicas asistieron a la piyamada en casa de Twilight.

Esa noche, miraron algo de televisión, jugaron videojuegos con la consola de Rainbow y comieron mucha crema batida que Pinkie trajo de su casa. Shining Armor estaba en su cuarto, leyendo una vieja novela en su día libre, a veces revisaba que su hermana y sus amigas no necesitaran nada mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador y ellas corrían por ahí en pijamas. En un sábado normal, él hubiera salido con sus amigos de la estación, pero luego de que sus padres le pidieran cuidar de Twilight y sus amigas en su primera piyamada, aceptó gustoso, aprovechando la oportunidad para relajarse en su hogar.

Cuando Pinkie fue por primera vez al baño esa noche, las chicas le preguntaron a Rainbow cuál era su plan maestro. Ella no dijo nada, pero tenía todo planeado y era tiempo de ponerlo en acción. Cuando Pinkie regresó, Rainbow dijo:

—Muy bien, es hora de verdad o reto.

Todas exclamaron entusiasmadas y se sentaron en círculo mientras Rainbow traía una botella que descansaba junto a la caja de pizza vacía. Luego de ubicarse en su lugar, su mano celeste tocó el vidrio, poniendo cada dedo en una posición previamente planeada para darle a la botella la fuerza suficiente, para hacer que girara a la persona indicada. Tomó unos segundos para mirar a sus amigas, una sonrisa malévola apareció. Pinkie estaba en frente suyo, sonriendo, ignorante del destino que le deparaba. Rarity y Applejack aguardaban a que girara la botella, esperando impacientes que alguien revelara secretos. Fluttershy estaba, pues, con timidez, pero no tanto como Twilight; revelar información secreta sobre ella misma en su piyamada no era parte de su plan, con mirada nerviosa pensaba en alguna excusa para dejar el cuarto, tal vez llevar a Spike afuera para que hiciera sus necesidades. Sunset estaba a su lado, también nerviosa.

—¡Aquí vamos! —exclamó Rainbow girando la botella.

Con excepción de Twilight, todas gritaban de emoción mientras la botella perdía velocidad. Rainbow no necesitaba hacer eso, sabía exactamente donde iba a parar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en muchas ocasiones ella manipulaba la botella para que sus amigas confesaran sus más profundos secretos. Nunca nadie sospechó. Le tomó muchas noches de práctica, pero logró dominar la técnica.

Por eso ella no se sorprendió cuando la botella terminó apuntando a Pinkie.

—Muy bien Pinkie, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó Rainbow.  
—Verdad.

No era parte de su plan que Pinkie eligiera verdad, pero tenía un plan de reserva.

—Claro, entonces dime… ¿el ingrediente secreto de tu mega pastelillo de fiesta es…?  
—¡Espera! —Interrumpió— ¿Dije verdad? Quise decir reto.  
—Está bien, entonces te reto… ¡a ir al cuarto de Shining Armor y darle un beso! —exclamó Rainbow señalando a Pinkie.

Todas jadearon de sorpresa ante la jugada de Rainbow y miraron a Pinkie, quien tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro y miraba para todos lados.

—¿E-en los labios? —Pinkie preguntó nerviosa.  
—Si —respondió Rainbow con sonrisa malévola.  
—¿B-beso simple o francés? —inquirió nuevamente con un ligero rubor y dejándose guiar por sus fantasías.  
—Simple Pinkie, no queremos asustarlo.  
—N-no lo sé Rainbow, tal vez Twilight no está de acuerdo con esto y la estamos haciendo sentir incomoda —dijo trayendo a Twilight a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿ves?  
—No estoy incomoda, es sólo un simple beso, Shining va a entender —dijo Twilight con lentes torcidos.  
—Pero…  
—Pinkie, o vas ahí y lo besas o tendrás que contarnos el ingrediente secreto de tu pastelillo más delicioso, tú decides —advirtió Rainbow.  
—¡Está bien, está bien, voy!

Pinkie se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio luego de su escape mientras aprovechaba los segundos de paz, previos a confrontar al sujeto de sus sentimientos. Ella había visto la puerta de la habitación de Shining unas cuantas veces esa noche, pero no escuchó nada salir de allí, ni siquiera música o televisión. Mientras se acercaba al cuarto, imaginaba que él había traído trabajo a casa, o tal vez estaba con su novia candente, sexy y de similar edad, besándose apasionadamente y poniéndose en clima mientras alcanzaban segunda base.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, regresando a la realidad. Ahora que Pinkie estaba en frente de la puerta, podía ver la luz escapando desde abajo, estaba allí. Alzó su mano para tocar la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, y como no estarlo, estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños, besar al chico que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Mordió su labio, y luego tocó la puerta tres veces.

—¿Twily? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Shining desde el otro lado.

«Es tan atento».

—Hola, es Pinkie Pie.  
—Oh, ¿necesitan algo?  
—No, Twilight me envió a buscar algo en tu cuarto.  
—Entra —respondió.

Ella tragó saliva y agarró la perilla, contempló la posibilidad de escapar de allí pero decidida abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto.

Mientras tanto, cuando la puerta se cerró, las chicas miraron a Rainbow.

—¿Entonces ese era tu plan todo este tiempo? —preguntó Twilight.  
—¿Brillante verdad? —respondió Rainbow con otra pregunta en tono orgulloso.  
—De verdad lo fue —dijo Rarity.  
—Sí, ¿Por qué no pones ese esfuerzo en la escuela? —cuestionó Applejack.  
—¿Qué eres mi mamá? Además, esto es importante. Tengo el presentimiento que Pinkie va a agradecerme por esto —respondió Rainbow poniéndose de pie—. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que asegurarme de que nuestra amiga rosa no se acobarde y lo haga.

Rainbow salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de Shining, luego apoyó su oreja en la puerta. Pronto, pudo escuchar como ambos hablaban.

Allí estaba ella, en el mismo cuarto que él, respirando el mismo aire, ella lo miraba, ambos se miraban. Vestido con una remera gris y pantalones deportivos del mismo color, Shining estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, un libro abierto en el lugar donde había quedado estaba bajo la lámpara en su mesita de luz. Aunque su cuarto no había cambiado desde la secundaria, planeaba mudarse a un departamento en el futuro, Pinkie estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas nerd allí; era hermano de Twilight después de todo.

—¿Entonces qué estás buscando? —preguntó Shining, rompiendo el silencio— No recuerdo haber tomado nada.  
—Oh, uhm… realmente no quiero molestarte con cosas tontas —dijo con mirada nerviosa.  
—Oh vamos, no es molestia. Dime cualquier cosa y te ayudaré.

Y se puso de pie. Pinkie pudo apreciar cuan alto era, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus piernas temblaban. Era culpa de él por ser tan apuesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener ese cabello y ojos azules junto a su pequeña sonrisa?

Otra vez se encontraba soñando despierta con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Vamos a preguntarle a Twilight —dijo Shining yendo a la puerta.  
—¡Espera!

Los ojos de Pinkie rogaban para que se quedara allí, con ella. Él se detuvo, confundido. Ella inhaló profundamente.

—No estoy aquí porque Twilight me dijo que buscara algo aquí. Estoy aquí porque Rainbow me retó.  
—¿Y cuál es el reto? —preguntó aun confundido.  
—Besarte…—dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Shining puso mirada rara y se rascó la cabeza.

—…en los labios —continuó.  
—Bien, creo que…  
—Un beso simple, no francés.  
—Espera, creo que lo entiendo Pinkie —respondió Shining con ceño fruncido.

Ninguno podía encontrar las palabras correctas para decir. Ella quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, la tensión era insoportable, ambos podían sentirlo con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Sólo bromeaba, me voy! —exclamó Pinkie apartando a Shining de la puerta y agarrando la perilla.

Rainbow Dash saltó hacia atrás sorprendida, lista para correr silenciosamente a la habitación de Twilight. Observó la perilla en busca de la señal que le permitiría escapar, pero nada sucedió. En vez de eso, Shining y Pinkie continuaron hablando.

—Espera, no hay necesidad de irse —dijo Shining—, si te vas ahora, seguro van a castigarte, y me sentiría culpable si lo hicieran.

Pinkie giró lentamente, encontrando una sonrisa entusiasta en su cara.

—Vamos, te voy a ayudar con tu reto —dijo Shining extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

«¿Estoy soñando otra vez? Esto no puede ser real» pensó Pinkie para sí misma.

Ella miró la mano de Shining, luego su rostro, y nuevamente su mano. Pinkie dudó por un segundo pero al final, se tomaron de las manos. Ella la tenía sudorosa mientras la suya estaba helada.

—Pongámonos cómodos.

Shining la atrajo hasta su cama y ambos se sentaron en el borde. Ahora a la misma altura, Pinkie pudo observar como la luz de la lámpara detrás de Shining le creaba una silueta brillante. El tiempo nuevamente comenzó a ralentizarse, contrario a sus latidos que aumentaban a medida que ambos acortaban distancia.

Rainbow nuevamente estaba pegada a la puerta, esperando escuchar el sonido de dos personas besándose; y eso fue lo que consiguió.

Sus labios se conectaron en un rápido movimiento, un sonrojo fulminante apareció en el rostro de Pinkie. Shining permaneció calmado durante el beso, por otro lado Pinkie reía emocionada sin romper el beso.

En ese momento, sus dudas desaparecieron, esto era real. Tan real como para sentirlo sin verlo, una acción tan fuerte como para romper la barrera de los sueños y convertirlo en realidad. Pero como la vida real, resultó demasiado corto.

Los mejores tres segundos de su vida hasta ahora.

Shining se separó y rompió el beso. Fue allí cuando pudo ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro rosa, con todos los dientes.

—Creo que eso es todo —dijo Pinkie poniéndose de pie—. Gracias Shining, ahora mi receta secreta seguirá siendo un secreto después de todo, te voy a mandar unos pocos cientos de pastelillos en agradecimiento.  
—¡Espera! —exclamó Shining levantándose de la cama.  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto por lo del beso? Por favor no le digas a tus padres, Twilight es una buena amiga, no merece que la castiguen.  
—No, no es sobre el beso, tienes algo en tus ojos —dijo Shining, acercándose.  
—¿Dónde? —preguntó preocupada.  
—Aquí —respondió acortando la distancia, tomando su barbilla y plantándole un beso nuevamente.

Ella _tenía_ que estar soñando esto, no podía ser posible que Shining la estuviera besando otra vez, al menos no como lo estaba haciendo ahora; con mucha más pasión y cariño. Al principió se tensó de sorpresa, pero cuando ella agarró su mano buscando algo para tocar y sentir, supo que era real. No sólo era tan real como para romper barreras, sino que pudo sentir su mente dejar su cuerpo y volar a través del cielo hasta alcanzar su límite y allí, en la delgada línea entre el cielo nocturno y el espacio, fuegos artificiales de todos los colores existentes explotaron a su alrededor, las chispas cayeron sobre ella, acariciando su piel.

Ella quería gritar, saltar, hacer cosas de Pinkie con toda el alma, pero cuando Shining rompió el beso para tomar algo de aire y regresar, su mente regresó a la realidad y le recordó que debía permanecer tranquila y disfrutar el momento. Cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, ella hizo lo mejor de sí para corresponder el beso con pasión, provocando que ella lo abrazara y sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, sincronizando sus latidos.

Ninguno de ellos supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero incluso si ella no quería que pasara, debía terminar. Pinkie rompió el beso y tomó algo de distancia; esta vez, ella pudo ver una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

—Wow… —dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—E-eso estuvo tan bueno, ¿p-pero por que lo hiciste? Un segundo y más asombroso beso no era parte del trato —preguntó Pinkie.  
—Pues, vi como me mirabas, yo tuve una mirada parecida hace tiempo —admitió Shining.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, cuando tenía tu edad, me enamoré de la chica más hermosa de mi clase, pero era algo tímido en ese entonces y no hice nada para llamar su atención —Shining se tomó un momento para mirar al techo—, y siempre me arrepentí de eso, de no ser lo suficientemente hombre para hablar con ella y de no dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando Shining observó a Pinkie, notó una expresión de confusión, por lo que decidió preguntarle:

—¿Tú sientes algo por mí, cierto?

Ella puso una mirada de sorpresa.

—Oh vamos, no puedes poner cara de sorpresa luego de ese beso.  
—S-si, siento algo por ti —admitió Pinkie.  
—Es por eso que lo hice. Al final, si hubiera podido tener algo de la chica que me gustaba, hubiera sido un beso. Nada más, nada menos. Y aunque no sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, puedo al menos darte algo para que puedas recordarme con cariño, y no con tristeza.  
—Eso es la más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho alguna vez, pero… —su tono cambió a uno serio— ¿harías eso por cualquier chica que tuviera sentimientos por ti?  
—Bueno, no por todas, pero si por lindas chicas rosas como tu —respondió gentilmente acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.  
—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? —inquirió Pinkie.  
—Claro.

La chica rosa tomó todo el aire que pudo y preguntó a toda velocidad:

—Yosequeeresmayorqueyoyquetrabajasenlaestacióndepolicíayestopuedemeterteenmuchosproblemasquenoquierocausarporqueeresapuestoperosentíunaconexiónespecialentrenosotrosquenopuedonegaryesporesoqueestoydispuestaaesperarunoscuantosañossiesosignificaquelonuestropuedetenerunaoportunidadentonces¿unavezquemegradúedesecundariapodemostenerunacitadeverdad?  
—¿Qué? —Rainbow murmuró del otro lado de la puerta.

Shining apenas pudo seguirle el paso, lo único que entendió es que era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata. Él no quería herir sus sentimientos y arruinar el momento así que respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Sí.  
—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —gritó emocionada Pinkie abrazándolo— Bueno, ¡adiós!

Ella agarró la perilla, abrió la puerta y dejó la habitación, para ese momento Rainbow había corrido hacia la habitación de Twilight a toda velocidad sin que Pinkie se diera cuenta.

Shining quedó estático en el lugar, preguntándose que había preguntado aquella chica rosa, pero dejó de pensar en ello, relegando dicha consecuencia al Shining del futuro.

Unos segundos después, Pinkie ingresó allí siendo recibida por la mirada de sus amigas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Rarity.

De repente, Pinkie tomó todo el aire que pudo y abrió la boca, lista para liberar todas las emociones de su pecho.

—Estuvo bien —respondió con una modesta sonrisa y tomando asiento para continuar con el juego.

Todas le devolvieron la sonrisa, sabiendo que su amiga disfrutó la oportunidad de besar a su primer amor.

—Oye Pinkie, piensa rápido —dijo Rainbow arrojándole el diario a Pinkie, agarrándolo en el aire.

Confundida, observó a Rainbow y en su mirada, pudo comprender que todo fue planeado desde el comienzo. Entonces miró al resto de las chicas, descubriendo que ellas también fueron parte de ello, incluida Twilight.

Alegre, saltó hacia Rainbow, atrapándola en un abrazo, el resto de las amigas se unieron en el abrazo grupal. La primera piyamada de Twilight fue especial, fue organizada por Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash después de todo.

—Gracias, Rainbow —susurró Pinkie en su oído.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se porque soy de escribir de parejas no tan conocidas, pero me gusta.**

 **Cuando pase un tiempo voy a responder los reviews dejados en el fic.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y compartanlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "Exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por fb.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo fanfic, se despide, exelion.**


End file.
